


"lance~"

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alternative Universe - Werewolves, Barebacking, Bottom Keith, Keith is in heat, M/M, Marking, Omega Keith, Shameless Smut, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: keith is in heat and needs his mate lance





	"lance~"

**Author's Note:**

> werewolf au

keith had woken up this morning feeling hot and his groin throbbing with the need to be touched, wanting release. 

the omega cursed under his breath when he realised he was in heat and that he was out of his pills. 

he whimpered and turned onto his side looking at the spot where he mate should be but isn't. 

'he's at work,' keith thought as he whimpered again at the aching feeling of his weeping cock. 

he sat up and peeled off his soaked boxers and chucked them across the room along with his shirt. 

he laid back against the bed, naked and sweaty. he blindly reached for his phone and fumbled with it for a few seconds before pressing lance's contact and placing the phone to his ear. 

after three rings lance finally picked up. "hey baby." 

"lance, i need you, please," keith whined. 

lance's breath hitched and keith could hear him curse under his breath. 

"you're in heat."

keith whimpered and rubbed at his aching cock. "lance." 

lance growled quietly into the phone and the sound sent a shot of pleasure through keith's body making him moan. 

he could he lance shuffling around, a few hushed whispers before lance said to keith. "wait for me baby, i'll be home soon. 

"hurry lance," keith panted. "need you." 

"i know baby, just hold on for a few minutes i'll be there soon." 

keith panted into phone as he rubbed at his aching cock. lance growled. 

"i'll be home soon," lance said again before hanging up. keith whimpered again and shakily stood up from their bed. 

'i need to make a nest!' 

he opened their closet and pulled out a couple of lance's shirts and jumpers. he grabbed his favourite blanket and began making his nest. 

he settled into his nest and tidied it up a bit, nerves filling his chest as he hoped his alpha would like it. 

10 minutes had gone by when lance finally got home, rushing into their room and spotted keith curled up in his nest panting, fingering himself.

keith's purple eyes met lance's blue ones. 

"they don't reach," keith whined and pulled his fingers out. 

lance growled and stepped closer, entering the nest after keith gave him the okay. he kissed his mate deeply, the strong scent of keith's arousal hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

"p-please, need you a-alpha," keith moaned and lance growled again. 

he ripped his clothes off and lifted keith's legs over his shoulder and lined his cock up at keith's heat. 

he slowly pushed into his mate, groaning at the feeling. it felt hot, tight and wet. 

keith purred at the feeling of his mates cock sliding into him. he gripped at lance's toned arms, digging his blunt nails into the skin. 

when lance bottomed out he pulled back before ramming back into keith's tight hold making his mate scream out in pleasure. 

lance gripped keith's hips and rammed in and out roughly into him. he leaned down and ran his nose against keith's neck, growling possessively. 

'mine,' lance thought as he licked the spot where keith's neck and shoulder met. 

keith mewed in pleasure and gripped at lance's brown hair. he screamed in pleasure when he felt lance sink his teeth into his skin, marking him. 

keith felt warm and fuzzy at the feeling of his mate finally marking him. keith had been wanting to be marked by his alpha but was too shy to say anything in case his mate didn't feel the same. 

but right now he felt a wave of happiness and overwhelming pleasure flow through his body. the feeling of his mate marking him and fucking him roughly was everything. 

lance knew his mate was getting close as he felt keith tighten around his dick and he picked up the pace, slamming into his prostate. 

the tall alpha pulled back and stared into keith's lust filled eyes and felt himself getting close. 

with one last thrust the two were groaning and moaning in pleasure. keith released hard on his stomach and chest and lance released deep inside his mate. 

they panted hard, feeling tingling after their orgasm. lance pulled out carefully and kissed his mate softly. 

"you marked me," keith said after they pulled away from the kiss. 

"yeah, was that okay?" lance asked nervously, he did just mark him without permission. 

keith grin made all his worries wash away and he relaxed. 

"i've been wanting you to do that for a while now," keith replied shyly. 

'cute, cute, cute, so fucking cute,' lance thought at his smiled brightly down at his mate and kissed him. 

"i love you keith." 

keith blushed and smiled shyly back. "i love you too lance." 

••• 

("i love your nest baby," lance had said to keith, cuddling his mate close. 

keith looked up and smiled brightly, happy his mate was pleased with his nest. 

"really?" 

lance smiled back and nodded kissing his cute mate softly.)


End file.
